The Graduation Party
by The Melody Makes The Song
Summary: Tori and Beck have just graduated and the best way to celebrate is by throwing a party with their friends. While the party is starting to slow down, our favorite couple commence certain activities.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... If I did, I would've never ended the show. Victorious: College Years! What? Saved By The Bell had its College Years...**

**Title: The Graduation Party**

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: BeckxTori**

**Note: Sequel on The First Time and Part 2 of The Tales of Bori series.**

* * *

"Very talented musician, who graduated, coming through!" André yelled over the loud music filling Tori's house. He moved his body fluidly past the party goers, while he was trying to hold the drinks he was getting for his friends above his head.

The quite large Vega resident was filled with graduated Hollywood Arts students, dancing, singing, drinking, talking. The coffee table and the kitchen counter were hidden under a sea of used red cups and the party was still going. A DJ was spinning his records on the small platform that lead to the stairs, where Ke$ha herself once performed when Tori won a private concert by getting all the letters forming the name "Ke$ha" from the ice cream pints.

"I don't care who, but I'm not going to provide you guys any drinks after this time. Getting past these people is like surviving a battle on a battlefield!" André exclaimed, when he finally reached his friends. Beck, Tori, Jade, Cat and Robbie with Rex on his right were all sitting on the red couch in front of the tv. He handed the drinks he got for them over and sat down himself, his red cup in his left hand and his right arm hung lazily over the back of the couch.

"It's okay, André. I will go next round." Tori offered. She was still dressed in her graduation dress that she bought with her mother a week before graduation. It was a purple dress with glitter, it looked like the dress that she wore during the performance that got her into the school in the first place, but this dress was slightly longer, going past her knees and it didn't have any straps. Her hair was slightly curled and she decided to go back to having a hairdo with bangs, just because they looked so awesome on her a couple years ago.

"Who says I will let you, Miss Tori Vega?" Beck asked jokingly. His arm was loosely hanging over her shoulder, but he used his arm to pull her closer to him, kissing her fully on the lips. Tori placed her left hand on Beck's chest where he used to have his tie, but that was now unknotted hanging around the collar of his white shirt, while his vest disappeared somewhere around the house. The couple pulled away from each other and smiled lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Ugh. You two are grossing me out. And then I mean the bad kind of grossness, not the good kind." Jade pointed out with her eyebrows going up and down.

"Sorry, Jade. We will try to.. kiss less." Tori replied with a peck on Beck's cheek.

"Just get a room, Vega!" Jade crossed her arms and legs and tapped her leg against the coffee table, "I'm bored. Cat! Robbie! Let's go!" she stood up and walked to the door without saying goodbye to her friends.

"But whyyy?" Cat asked confused, looking with wide eyes at the gang sitting on the couch, but Robbie stood up quickly and grabbed Cat by her arm with the hand that wasn't holding Rex.

"It doesn't matter, Cat! She's our ride!" he reached the door with Cat and yelled a goodbye to André, Beck and Tori, who were left on the couch.

"Are you the next one to leave now, André?" Beck asked his friend, who was still sittting in the same position with his red cup in his hand, occasionally sipping his drink.

"Nope. Not yet, anyway. I'm trying to stay away for as long as possible from my grandmother tonight."

"How come?" Tori asked curiously.

"She found a mouse in the kitchen and she keeps throwing chairs at it when she sees it running across the floor."

"Ew."

"Poor mouse."

"Mhmmm. So tonight, I'm just going to enjoy the fact that my life is only just starting," he lowered himself deeper into the couch to get comfortable, but jumped up when a question popped up in his mind, "Why? Do you guys have plans, eh?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

A blush formed itself on Tori's cheeks before she started sputtering words, "Wha- wha- wha- NO!"

"You don't have to be embarressed, muchacha. It's fine." he laughed at her response.

Beck kissed her temple to make her calm down and smiled down at her, pulling her head towards him so he could rest his chin on top of her head.

After a couple of hours, the party started to cool down. Most of the party goers were starting to leave, while Beck, André and Tori were still seated on the couch. André was K.O, his head leaning on the back of the couch while his head was leaned backwards, his mouth open wide, a snore echoing through the house now that the Vega resident was empty with the exception of the three friends.

"So," Tori said, standing up, "Should we call it a night too? Let's go upstairs." she glanced at André sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the couch to see if he was still asleep and stretched her arm out to Beck, who accepted her help to get up from the couch.

"I don't know... Are you sure your parents aren't coming back from their cruise? What about Trina? Where's she at?" Tori giggled at Beck's nervousness and shook her head.

"No. They won't. I mean, they left today after the graduation ceremony," she put his hands around her waist and put hers around his neck, standing on her toes to kiss the tip of his nose, "Unless they're on some kind of alien supersonic cruiseship or whatever, I don't think they are going to be back anytime soon, baby." She giggled, "And Trina is out with her friends, she won't come back for a long time."

"So it's just you and me, huh?" Beck looked at the snoring form on the couch from his peripheral vision, "And André."

"But he won't be upstairs." she kissed him on the lips and caressed his cheek, "Come on. Please? Pleeeeasseee?"

Beck opened his mouth to reply to her when André suddenly spoke up, "Dude, just do what the lady asked you so I can sleep?" He stretched himself out on the couch so he wasn't laying uncomfortably anymore. His whole body occupied the red couch so no one else was able to sit down there anymore.

Tori laughed and pulled Beck along with her to towards the stairs after she put the lights off in the the living room and the kitchen. The couple made their way upstairs, trying to do it softly so they wouldn't wake up André again. They reached Tori's room and got inside, slamming the door and locking it immediately after the mistake they had made during their first time being together like this. "Shhhh... André's sleeping downstairs." Tori hushed, unbuttoning Beck's white shirt and kissing him furiously.

"Who cares?" Beck panted, zipping down Tori's dress and pulling it down with him. He was now crouched down. He looked up at her and saw her trying to catch her breath for a second. He smirked and kissed her leg. Tori stepped out of her dress and put off her shoes, before Beck kissed his way up. He kissed her knees, then her thighs, her breathing started to speed up. He continued to kiss upwards, making his way past the edge of her panties, her navel, the underside of her bra and then ended with a kiss between her breasts before he kissed her deeply on the lips. He bit her underlip, causing Tori to gasp, her mouth opened, giving Beck a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Beck won. He explored her mouth while he slipped off his shirt and pushed her slowly backwards onto the matress. He caressed her side with his left hand while he unclasped her bra with his right. Her breasts flushed out and Beck didn't waste time to throw her bra on the floor and take her nipple in his mouth.

Tori arched her back in pleasure, moaning softly. Her hands went up to Beck's hair, running it through the soft locks and then pulling his head more into her. Beck sucked and licked her breast for the last time before he continued his way down. He still had his pants on, but his chest was bare.

After kissing every inch of her belly, he finally reached the edge of Tori's panties. Tori lay still in anticapation, looking straight up at the ceiling, waiting for Beck to make his move. Beck kissed the rim several times, before Tori made a noise out of frustration, "Beck..." she whined.

Beck chuckled and continued kissing, "Patience." His fingers curled around the edges and pulled her last piece of clothing off of her, leaving her completely naked. Beck threw her panties over his back, not bothering where it landed. He then reached down and devoured Tori's lower area. Tori moaned loudly, completely forgetting that André was still downstairs. All she could think of was her boyfriend pleasuring her between her legs and doing a great job doing it. Beck sucked and licked a couple minutes longer before he moved his hand to her bundle of sensitivity. He flicked it around a couple of times and then he traced it down her folds and inserted two fingers into her.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her while his lips were wrapped around her sensitive bundle, making Tori closing her eyes tightly and her hands were clutching the sheets so strongly that she could rip it if she wanted to. Soon, Tori couldn't keep going any longer and her body let loose. Her hips bucked into Beck's face and she started trashing and moaning on the bed while Beck didn't stop his movements, his fingers were still inside of her, helping her ride out her moment of bliss. "Oh my god, Beck!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath when her orgasm started to subside.

She pulled him up and kissed him hastily, her hands reached down to his jeans and she didn't waste time unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. She pulled down his jeans and boxers at the same time. Her body craving his. "In a hurry?" he panted with a cheeky smile, after he pulled his lips away from her for a second. Tori only grumbled and pulled his head down to kiss again. Beck didn't stop her now. He placed himself between her legs and thrusted deep inside of her. Tori unlatched her lips from Beck's briefly to gasp and threw her head back, before she kissed him again. Beck started moving his hips, his manhood hitting all the right spots inside of her. Their moans were increasing simultaneously as Beck picked up the pace. Beck felt himself getting closer and closer and then something crossed his mind.

"Wait," he stopped completely out of Tori's frustration, she bucked her hips to make him keep going, but Beck was still not moving an inch, "I'm not wearing a condom." Tori's eyes opened and she looked into Beck's concerned eyes.

"It's okay," she said, she lifted her right hand to his face and caressed his right cheek, "My mom and I bought the pill after our first time. Dad wasn't very happy about it, but he allowed it if it meant that I wouldn't get pregnant for a long time. It's okay." she ended with a whisper. Beck nodded and kissed her once on her lips. He started moving again and short after, they came, his seed spilling into her and Tori arching her back in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes, Beck pulled out of her and they layed side by side. Beck spooning Tori from behind while she was the little spoon. His head rested on hers and they were contently falling asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs...

André looked up and didn't hear any noises coming from upstairs anymore. "Finally!" he exclaimed. He dropped his head and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

Suddenly the front door opened and lights from the lanterns outside shone into the Vega resident. A dark form moved its way into the house clumsily. The lights in the living room turned on and André tried to focus his eyes, not used to the light yet. "Hey Andreewww.." a drunken Trina slurred, dropping her purse and keys on the floor, "What are you doing herweee?" she slammed the door close and made her way over to the couch André was laying on. She sat down on his legs and patted his butt.

"Oh, come oonnn!" André groaned.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review! **


End file.
